


A letter to Hoppean

by Nazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Multi, One-Shot, So please read with caution, this is meant to be disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazbol/pseuds/Nazbol
Summary: AuthRight writes Hoppean a quite disturbing letter. Based on the song Puppenspieler by Swiss. I liked UndervaluedAgent's idea how AuthRight will annoy Hoppean and make his life stressful. I wanted to take it a step further.
Relationships: Anfash - Relationship, Authright/Authright's wife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	A letter to Hoppean

Hello Hoppean, this letter is for you.

This comes from a dark cell, I made some light with candles. You are hated like me, the two of us have something in common. I always knew when a 4chan post is from you and let me tell you, I think the posts were wicked. You say the world has failed us, I think the same, crazy, right? From your texts, I know that we two are on the same level of depression. 

I'm writing this letter while my hand is shaking. Pretty degenerate, but let's ignore this for now. This is the whole truth, about what happened, just for you, because only you understand me. I barely have time, they said there will be a death penalty, so soon the sickle man will fetch me. Please take your time and read my story precisely:

My job has always been a job for loners. I was a white man who buried cold corpses for bread. At home, I had a wife, I married her while we were both virgins, of course. We knew each other from my teenage years, she trusted me blindly. We lived in a small apartment, but life was good. But nowadays she calls me a monster and nobody will let me go outside.

I carefully selected this job as a gravedigger. It was my dream job. That may not be understandable for an outsider. But let me explain it to you because you understand me, I was crazy about two things since childhood:

Keeping things tidy was one thing because I found that pretty nice. Like my sister's pretty dolls, but don't tell her! I kissed them, rubbed my member on them, and even became intimate with them too. I always would wipe off the dust of the shelf, that they were standing on. I wanted everything to be clean, perfect, and clinical! The dolls looked so dead, but I thought that was pretty cute.

That brings me to the second point: I have always had a weakness for death and I really liked the smell of the dead. When I was 12, I found a dead cat, I took it home with me. I knitted a jacket for her and I bathed with her. I disinfected her fur and replaced her eyes with marbles. It was so nice to see how pretty and clean she became!

After the apprenticeship came the marriage and after the marriage came the job. But it was not just my job. It was my life! I played god for the dead! I sat in my seat each night, finishing washing the dead bodies. From time to time I couldn't hold it and then touched myself slightly. I tried to stop it, but then one day I couldn't hold it back anymore.

That brings me to the reason why I'm here in the dark cell. One time... It was a boy's body, he looked pretty, but also lonely. I'm sure you have heard of him before, him, who always wanted to be called quim. It was such a weird, but also a pleasant moment to see him here with me. Him, who hated me so immensely while he was still alive. But now after his death, I was his god! 

I think it was sometime around in summer when I tenderly entered him. Do you know that feeling when you realize that it's love? I just couldn't let him go and took him to my basement. I built him a small room, it was clean and hidden. I dressed him like a doll and let him lay in a bed for days, we have had sex a thousand times. I put nice clothing on for him, just like I did for my sister's dolls when I was younger. I'm sure he liked it, after all, he was such a degenerate during his living days.

So I cleaned, combed, kissed, and put jewelry and dresses on him. Once, I built ceiling rails with chains that would hold him. I just had to pull on it and he could fly! He always said how he wanted to be free, right? Like this, he could be free as a bird! It was a beautiful sight. I'm sure he was grateful that I was his god during this time.

But then after a while, his body crumbled, his skin was shredded. I had to replace him bit by bit with wax paper. I made his teeth new with fresh porcelain. To get the good stuff, I have to drive to another state. It was a long drive, but it was worth it. His eyes slowly crumbled, his eyes looked like raisins. I replaced them with marbles that I bought for him.

You see Hoppean, I loved him!  
And they just took him away from me like I was a piece of garbage!

Let me tell you how they found out about it. I know it was not good, but one day I had sex with my wife again, just as if nothing had happened. In the evening she saw me sketching. Luckily, she didn't know that their were sketches for my new plans with Ancom.

The next day, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Something in me already knew something bad was about to happen. My wife felt itchy all over and she had an infection from our last time of sex. She went to the doctor, it was Easter during that time. But we couldn't celebrate it. The next time she went to the doctor, she came back with the police. They found out the reason behind the infection. It could only come from a dead body. And they knew only I could be considered, so they took me to the guard.

Afterwards, they broke open my basement and saw what I had been doing there for the last few months. They called me insane, perverse, and also sick!!! When I'm sick, everyone is sick! Hoopean, you understand me! A soldier murders people but people decide he has honor and rank! You can kill a man, but I can't love a corpse?

We all failed in life, all together, the world had failed us all!! From the day we were born, we were all damned!! Do you understand?  
Yes, of course, you do,  
I will see you in the afterlife

\- White Identitarian

**Author's Note:**

> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRY6pyUUBrc


End file.
